Madre a los 16
by aspacia the mileto queen
Summary: No tenia a donde ir y no tenia otra opción, sus padres la habían echado de la casa , su novio no quiso asumir, tendría que recurrir a ella , ella no la abandonaría. MXA AU


No tenia a donde ir y no tenia otra opción, sus padres la habían echado de la casa, su novio no quiso asumir, tendría que recurrir a ella , ella no la abandonaría.

El ascensor abrió las puertas, ella camino con sus maletas hacia el final del pasillo y se detuvo en el departamento 24 el ultimo, toco el timbre.

Abrió un joven pelirrojo, talvez era el novio de su hermana, el la quedo mirando un buen rato desconcertado, ¿quien era esa joven que llegaba con dos maletas al departamento de Kaoru? Se debía estar preguntando

**Hola** – dice Misao un poco nerviosa – **¿esta Kaoru**?

**Si, pasa**.- dice Kenshin entrando sus maletas.

**Kaoru, amor, te buscan**.- dice kenshin tocando una puerta

Es un departamento bastante espacioso, cocina Americana, un bonito living con balcón, por el momento no ha visto mas pero encuentra que la casa de su hermana es bonita, acogedora, y espera que su hermana la reciba por un tiempo.

**¿Quién?-** dice Kaoru saliendo del cuarto **-¿Misao? ¿Que haces acá?**

**Kenshin ven-** dice tomando a Kenshin del brazo y lo arrastra de la cocina hacia el living.- **ella es mi hermana Misao, recuerdas que te comente de ella, la que tiene 16** **años **

**Mucho gusto**.-dice Misao haciendo una pequeña reverencia

**Misao, el es mi novio Kenshin Himura.**- dice kaoru muy contenta, pero algo no encaja misao tiene dos maletas a su lado, luce triste, y si hubiera venido de visita la habría llamado. .- **Misao ¿que pasa, por que estas acá? Según tengo entendido es época de clases.**

Misao rompe a llorar y abraza a su hermana.- **Kaoru por favor ayúdame no me dejes sola, por favor eres lo único que me queda**

**Creo que las dejare sola por un momento.-** dice Kenshin retirándose

**Misao para de llorar no entiendo nada, ¿como que soy lo único que te queda? ¿Que paso?**

**Kao-chan papa me hecho de la casa**- dice Misao secando se las lagrimas pero aun sollozando

**Pero papa no haría algo así, ¿que paso? aun no entiendo**.

**Que estoy embarazada kaoru, eso es, estoy esperando un bebe.**

**¡¡Que! Pero si tienes 16años recién.-** dice kaoru cayendo en cuenta que el último comentario no había sido muy apropiado.

**Si lo se kaoru, es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte papa me lo recalco muy bien antes de echarme y decirme que si volvía iba a ser sin barriga ni bebe.**

Kaoru se encontraba desconcertada su hermana tenia 16 era demasiado joven para tener un bebe, y ¿quien seria el padre, ¿por que su papa había reaccionado de esa forma? misao siempre había sido su favorita, todas esas interrogantes decidió dejarlas para después ahora acogería a su hermana.

¿**Cuanto tienes?-** dijo kaoru

**3 semanas**.-contesto misao

**¿Y como te diste cuenta tan pronto, por lo común las mujeres no se dan cuanta hasta los 2 meses y algo.**

**-En realidad**.- dijo misao dispuesta a explicar su larga historia – **me di cuenta a las dos semanas. Lo que ocurrió que dentro de un mes debía partir a Francia para un pasantia que gane en el colegio y para viajar al extranjero debía hacerme una pruebas de sangre para ver si estaba todo en orden antes de viajar y en esas pruebas salía que estaba embarazada, por supuesto el laboratorio le aviso de inmediato al colegio, y el colegio a mis padres. Papa reacciono muy violentamente, con decirte que casi me golpea, mama no me dirigió más la palabra.**

**Papa me dio un ultimátum diciéndome que dentro de esta semana tenia que irme de la casa, y no volvió a hablarme.- **termino por contestar misao poniéndose a llorar de nuevo.

_**Flash back**_

Misao no tenia ganas de pensar mas en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, creía que nada había valido la pena, se acostó con su novio por insistencia de este, no por que realmente ella lo deseara, y en realidad se sentía engañada le había dolido mucho y nunca sintió ni pizca del placer prometido o de las sensaciones maravillosas de las cuales había oído hablar, pensaba si realmente lo había echo de forma correcta. Pero todas esas divagaciones fueran interrumpidas por que si estaba turbada no se debía notar en su rostro, ahora entraría en su casa y trataría de que no notaran su ánimo, ni su presencia. Aun no estaba preparada para contarles. Abrió la puerta y entro silenciosamente atravesó el living sin saludar a sus padres que se encontraban sentados en el y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

**-¡¡Misao!**

- **Si papi**

**- Ven siéntate con nosotros **

- **Espera debo ir al baño**

**-Nada de baño te estoy diciendo que vengas** – Misao se dijo así misma, perdió el temple, lo sabe, lo sabe. Y camino hacia sus padres

**-¿No tienes nada que decirme?** – pregunto su padre con voz severa y desilusionada

**-Perdón papi, no quise de solucionarte, nunca quise afectarte**.- Dijo misao y quiso abrazar a su padre

Pero como respuesta no recibió ningún consuelo y miro a su madre buscando apoyo, pero su madre escondía la mirada lo más probable era que estuviera llorando.

**- A mi realmente no me afecta misao y lo sabes por que eres tu la cargara con la culpa nueve meses, no soy yo el que perdió la mayor oportunidad de mi vida por una estupidez. Misao quiero decirte algo no me interesa quien es el padre de ese bastardo, no me interesa que ocurra contigo durante los ocho y medio meses que te quedan ni el resto de tu vida , quiero que te marches de mi casa por que creo que he trabajo suficiente por mis hijos y la deshonra de que la pequeña se haya embarazado no la merezco, quiero desaparezcas de mi vida y de la tu madre amenos que te deshagas de ese error , no me interesa como lo hagas , pero si vuelves a pisar esta casa será sin el .**

Misao simplemente lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que antiguamente solo mostraban orgullo y devoción por ella, ahora podían mostrar incluso odio.

-**Esta bien papa, fue mi error lo asumo tu no te mereces esto, pero no tengo donde ir, no tengo trabajo, dame una oportunidad prometo hacerme cargo de los gastos del bebe.**

**- Misao tu no tienes ingresos, no prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, debiste haber pensado eso antes de embarazarte, me asombre que una joven que creía inteligente tome decisiones tan tontas.**

- **Esta bien, me voy** - contesto misao casi con rabia no podía creer que sus progenitores le estuvieran dando la espalda por equivocarse por primera ves en su vida-

**Pero escúchame bien seijuro, si me voy no volverás haber ni mi pelo entendido, en este momento me estas echando de tu casa y me voy, no le voy a rogar a nadie sobre todo si su capacidad de perdón y misericordia es nula.**

Una cachetada por parte de su padre fue la respuesta

**- Te atreves a faltarme el respeto en tu situación, escúchame bien tu, tienes una semana para largarte de mí casa, no te quiero ver en mi vida y antes de irte me dejas el auto y la tarjeta de crédito ¿entendiste? **

En misao el orgullo pudo mas que su prudencia y la falta de esta fue evidente en su respuesta -**te lo advierto seijuro tengo 16 años si me voy ahora lo único recibirás será un demanda por correo la cual te obligara a mantenerme por que aun soy menor de edad y estoy a tu cargo , pero me voy no quiero nada tuyo, no lo necesito en lo mas mínimo, el padre de mi novio me recibirá con las puertas abiertas , por el a diferencia de ti , es sujeto que controla su carácter , por que bien se que días después de que me haya ido te arrepentirás de no haberte tragado tu orgullo y apoyarme**.

**- Mama -** dijo misao dirigiéndose a una señora de no mas de 40 años –** no puedo creer que aun te dejes manejar por este tipo, y no intervengas aunque estés desacuerdo con su decisión**- su mama solo se retiro de la habitación para no tener que sostenerle la mirada.

**-No te preocupes, me voy mañana y no me volverás a ver nunca más.**

- **Bien entonces desde mañana no tengo hija**

Todo había terminado peor de lo había comenzado, misao como hija de su padre no pudo contener su orgullo y ataco con altivez a su padre a pesar del error que había cometido, pero ella sabia que entre seres como ellos la reconciliación seria difícil.

_**Fin del flash back **_

**-Ya hermanita tranquila, ahora estas conmigo, podrás quedarte en mi casa no te preocupes, pero y ¿el padre del bebe?**

**- Ese imbecil Me dijo que la única solución que me ofrecía era un aborto, si lo quería lo tomaba, si no mejor que me largase de su vida**.

- **Ya tranquila, no llores mas pequeña, vamos te dejare en el lugar que será tu cuarto y podrás descansar que es lo que necesitas, mañana visitaras a un amigo que es medico y veremos lo de tu bebe ¿OK**? – dijo kaoru guiñándole un ojo y tomando sus maletas.

-**Gracias kaoru.-** dijo misao siguiéndola por el pasillo

**-Aquí esta, esta será tu habitación no es la gran cosa y no se parece a tu cuarto pero debes entender que no sabia que vendrías **

**-No te preocupes kao-chan con esto me vasta y me sobra **

-**Duerme que mañana nos acomodaremos mejor**.-dijo kaoru retirándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Misao miro la habitación, era pequeña se notaba que era la pieza de alojados, tenia un cama al rincón, un mueble para guardar ropa, un pequeño televisor y una puerta para el baño. Ahora kaoru estaría contándole a su novio sobre su situación, pero decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y guardo un poco de su ropa que pronto le seria inútil en el closet, después se acostó y durmió pensando que había encontrado el fin a todos los sobresaltos de su vida por el momento.

3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Al otro día se levanto, se dio un ducha y dedico largos minutos a mirarse en el espejo pensando que pronto ese pequeño cuerpecito traería consigo otra cuerpo mas pequeño "mírenme soy una desgracia tengo 16años, estoy embarazada y aun no termino el colegio" pero una voz la saco del pensamiento alguien tocaba la puerta.

**-Señorita misao su hermana quiere saber si tomara desayuno con nosotros**

**Si, estoy casi lista. –** contesto misao observándose en el espejo por ultima vez, su pelo largo que cubría por completo sus pechos, pero detuvo su mirada en su vientre estaba plano y le costaba creer que hay dentro había alguien, sacudió la cabeza, deja de pensar en tonterías se dijo así misma- se puso un buzo se tomo el pelo en una coleta alta y salio a desayunar

**Vaya pensamos que te había tragado el baño.-** dijo una voz que no era la de kaoru ni la de su novio.

**¿Sano?-** pregunto misao un poco impresionada

**Si no soy yo, ¿quien ah?**

Misao corrió y lo abrazo – ¿**que haces aquí?**- sano era el hermano mayor, tenia 26 años se suponía que se encontraba fuera de Japón, había estudiado arquitectura y se llevaba muy bien con misao pero había perdido el contacto con ella una vez fuera de la casa, pensándolo bien kaoru era la única hija que estaba en buenos términos con su padre.

-**La verdad es que estoy aquí por unos meses por asuntos de trabajo y compromisos varios y Bueno me entere de algo y vine lo mas pronto posible ¿voy a ser tío?-**dijo sano con una sonrisa

-**Si -** dijo misao sentándose en la mesa y cogiendo un pan

Veo que no quieres hablar de eso pequeña comadreja, pero algún día tendrás que decirme donde esta el idiota del padre, para darle su merecido.

**-Sano -** dijo kaoru llamándole la atención desde la cocina

**- Esta bien kao-chan, no hablare mas de ese imbecil que te cago la vida, pero no te preocupes si es por mi a ese bebe nunca le hará falta nada ni nadie. **

Misao sonrió su hermano había reaccionado muy bien , pero sabia que se debió haber enfurecido cuando kaoru le contó y esta se preocupo de calmarlo, hacerle ver el lado bueno de las cosas antes de venir a verla , bueno si es que tenia lado bueno se dijo misao sarcásticamente

-**Y tú sano ¿cuando volviste?** - pregunto misao

**-Volví hace dos meses** – contesto sano

**- Y no fuiste capaz de avisarme, no sabes lo sola que me sentí en esa casa sin ustedes dos.**

**-Ya misao, tenía cosas que hacer **

**- ¿Que cosas? si se puede saber **

**- Estoy preparando mi boda- **contesto sano

**- ¿Boda? ¿Con quien**? – pregunto Misao

-** Con megumi ¿la recuerdas? mi novia de secundaria, en realidad me caso y me la llevo para USA.**

**- si, y ¿que es de ella? ¿Que hace con su vida?**

- **Ella es doctora y mi prometida ¿te queda alguna otra pregunta más**? – le contesta sano bromeando

- **Su hermano es el que va a atender Misy- chan** – dice interrumpiendo el interrogatorio Kaoru

**¿Te refieres a shinomori –san? **–Pregunto sano- es buen medico, bueno creo, yo no se cuando un medico es bueno, pero a el le va bien.

**- No te preocupes kaoru iremos a un hospital publico, creo que no estoy en…**

-**Tu no crees nada misao** – interrumpió kaoru nuevamente - **es mejor que vallamos con aoshi, el es buen medico, uno de los mejores y su especialidad es ginecología.**

**-Pero..**

**-Nada de pero, vamos ir y punto, además ¿para que tienes a tus hermanos si no es para apoyarte, nosotros ya hablamos el tema y si depende de nosotros nada te va a faltar.**

**- Kaoru, Sano, muchas gracias pero yo esperaba que esto fuera temporal, yo pienso conseguir un trabajo y ver como las arreglo, no quiero ni debo ser una carga para ambos.**

- **Nada de trabajo** -dijo sano - **mira tienes 16 años y estas a punto de traer un niño al mundo, dime la verdad ¿tu crees que alguien te contrataría si ni siquiera has terminado el colegio?**

**Pero es que no quiero ser una carga, yo sola me metí en este lió** - dijo mirándose el vientre – **y sola tengo que salir, nadie me obligo y debo pagar las consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad **

**No quiero entrometerme** - dijo kenshin muy dubitativo – **pero te propongo algo misao, que tal si todos nosotros te ayudamos hasta que termines con el colegio, si de hay en adelante quieres seguir sola esta bien y así te será mas fácil encontrar y trabajo, mantenerte**. **No es que queramos aprisionarte solo queremos darte esa ayudas que nesecitas para conseguir la base.**

Kaoru premio a kenshin con una sonrisa estaba segura que esa idea convencería a misao.

Misao dudo un poco pero la alternativa le parecía tentadora, por no decir que era la única que tenia. -**Esta bien, acepto.**

3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Se encontraba muy nerviosa, en su vida había ido a un ginecólogo hasta los doce años fue al pediatra, ahora cuatro años después estaría con un hombre que no conocía y que le revisaría su entrepiernas.

**Misao deja de hacer picadillos ese papel** – le dijo kaoru divertida al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana, misao estaba sentada en la sala de espera mientras sostenía un papel que estaba rompiendo, regando asi por toda su falda pedacitos pequeños de papel.

- **Pero es que yo nunca he estado con un ginecólogo, además me pone nerviosa por que ni lo conozco y ya me va a tocar.**

**Jaja** – kaoru soltó una sonora carcajada pero no le dio tiempo de tranquilizar a su hermana por que la recepcionista de la sala las llamo.

**Misao makimachi** – dice la recepcionista

**Si, aquí** - dice kaoru tomando de la mano misao y levantándola

**Pase por favor, puerta numero 4, doctor shinomori las espera** – contesto monótonamente la recepcionista

¡OK! - dijo kaoru y siguió por el pasillo que le indico la enfermera, toco la puerta indicada

**Adelante -** dijo uno voz desde adentro.

3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

**Bueno aquí lanzándome con otra idea bastante loca, pero espero que la reciban bien.**

**Besitos **

**AspaSia **

**Dejen reviews ¡!**


End file.
